


Guy's Night Out

by Cormag_Ravenstaff



Series: Ren and Yang Get Crazy [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cormag_Ravenstaff/pseuds/Cormag_Ravenstaff
Summary: Ren and Jaune have a chat.





	

"Isn't it great to just get away from Beacon? To just put school to the side and relaaaaax."

"I suppose. Though that unfinished paper is still going to be waiting for you when you get back. Oobleck isn't going to be kind to you if you don't finish."

"Quit ruining my relaxing time! I just need to recharge before going at it again."

"And your solution is hitting up a bar?"

"Are you judging me?"

"A little."

"I…guess that's fair."

"So are you going to get wasted? Are you even old enough to drink here?"

"The age is eighteen here! Seventeen isn't far off!"

"Still won't cut it with a bartender, I suspect."

"I look eighteen."

"You look fourteen."

"Ouch, my pride. Really?"

"I'm only joking. I'd say fifteen."

"Aw, cut it out. I don't look that young."

"Maybe try a beard sometime? That would age you."

"I've tried. It just looks awkward. …Maybe this is why girls don't take a liking to me."

"I…wouldn't say that's all together true."

"Huh?"

"Just because Weiss turned her nose up at you, doesn't mean they all do."

"Thanks, buddy. I needed to hear that."

"…You can take your arm off my shoulder now."

"Fine. How about you? Got any ladies who catch your eye? Maybe a guy?"

"Uh, definitely a lady on my mind?"

"Is that a question?"

"It might be."

"Are you trying to avoid my question?"

"Yes."

"It's not working."

"I realized, thanks."

"So who is it?"

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out."

"That's okay. I already know."

"Oh really? Who?"

"Um… Nora!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Alright, you caught me lying. Tell me, pretty please?"

"Why do you even want to know?"

"Because I'm your friend! That's what friends do!"

"Pry into each other's lives?"

"Yup! That's what being a friend is all about."

"Could have fooled me."

"Is it Yang?"

"…"

"What? Am I right?"

"Where ever did you get that idea?"

"Oh, probably the fact that you two were sleeping in the same bed when I walked into our room one day. Shoulda warned me, because while you're my friend, that wasn't something I needed to see."

"I…fair enough, I guess."

"How did you and Yang end up together?"

"We don't need to talk about that."

"But—"

"What about Pyrrha?"

"What _about_ Pyrrha?"

"Have you ever thought about her?"

"Um…no, not really."

"Huh. Nora?"

"I always stopped myself because I assumed you two had a thing."

"We do not."

"Oh. Does that mean you wouldn't be mad if I ended up with her?"

"I'd break your back."

"Okay, glad that's sorted out."

"I'm glad we see eye to eye now."

"Sure…I think."

"Well, I'm going to call it a night. I have some things to do tonight that don't require slacking."

"Ouch, hitting where it hurts."

"Good bye."

"Wait! Don't leave me here!"

"What if I'm actually leaving to go see Yang in our room for another rendezvous?"

"Uh…are you really?"

"…"

"Were you being serious?"

"…"

"No, don't walk away!"

"…"

"Answer me!"


End file.
